Sebastian Decartes
Name: Sebastian Decartes Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing and painting, the outdoors, reading. Appearance: Sebastian stands at about 5'10" and 157 lbs. His short, brown-colored hair is neatly combed, and his face could be considered very handsome, with a somewhat narrow chin, slightly thin nose and striking blue eyes. The clothing Sebastian wore on the trip consists of a plain white long-sleeved shirt under a thick blue jacket. Along with this, he wears a pair of blue jeans held up with a black belt, and a pair of black sneakers. Biography: Ever since he was small, Sebastian has always been a rather antisocial person. His mother (Sebastian never knew his father, as he left before Sebastian was born) tried to rectify this situation numerous times, taking him to the birthday parties of other children he went to school with and other social gatherings, but he always seemed more content to just be by himself, and eventually his mother simply gave up. During middle school, Sebastian wound up taking an art class, and realized that he had a knack for drawing and painting. He began to do this more and more until it pretty much became what he did when he didn't have anything better to do. His favorite subjects are nature shots, because Sebastian loves being outside, and can often be found wandering around trying to find inspiration. Another thing of note is that as Sebastian entered high school he began to attract interest from the opposite sex, who were pulled in by his handsome features and his aloof personality (not to mention he's an artistic type with an unusual name.) He wasted no time in shooting down any attempts at said girls wanting to hook up with him, which gained him a reputation as a bit of an asshole (though it didn't help that he was rather blunt about it each time.) Though the frequency of this has lessened as said girls know better now, that doesn't stop the occasional one from still gaining interest in him. Considering his personality, Sebastian obviously never had anyone he could really consider a true friend. There were some that could technically be considered friends, but the friendship was clearly one-sided and perpetrated by the other person, who if they were tolerable Sebastian would let hang around so long as they didn't get in the way. These friendships wouldn't last long, as the other person would eventually realize that it just wasn't worth the effort. It didn't help that he's quick to hold a grudge, and the target of said grudge would likely never come back under his good graces. Sebastian's home life is relatively quiet as well. Never knowing his father hasn't affected Sebastian much; he's just accepted it as a fact of life. He and his mother don't talk very much. That is to say, his mother attempts conversation with him every so often, but rarely gets anything back other than simple nods and the occasional utterance of "uh-huh." Most of the time he spends at home is up in his room, reading a book or fleshing out some of the drawings he'd only made simple sketches of before. Aside from art classes, Sebastian does well in pretty much most of his classes, maintaining solid B's and the occasional A, though math classes are where he seems to do best. Advantages: Sebastian has no attachment to the rest of his class, which might help him cope a little faster to the game than others. He's also intelligent, and works well under pressure. Disadvantages: Sebastian's loner personality and his bad reputation also means he'd have a hard time getting into a group if he had to. He also has no fighting or firearms training, and a bit of a low stamina. Designated Number: B088 --- Designated Weapon: A Chain Mail Shirt Conclusion: I'm starting to get a little nervous about Bayview. I think we may have accidentally kidnapped the results of a government experiment gone wrong. Maybe they tried to infect the water supply with Good Charlotte or something. Either way, I remain unimpressed. Unless little Sabby here mutates into some horrid "emo" (scenester? hipster? I've lost track) Hulk, he won't live to see his next Simple Plan concert. The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Super Llama Kills: Carly Dooley, Kayla McArthur Killed By: Felicia Carmichael Collected Weapons: A Chain Mail Shirt (Assigned Weapon), Driftwood piece (found) Allies: None Enemies: George Leidman, Carly Dooley Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sebastian, in chronological order: Pre-game: *And the Hits Keep Coming *This Devil's Workday *No Such Thing as a Free Lunch *The Deconstructionist *Mambo Italiano V4: *Stay Sane Inside Insanity *Keeping the Faith *Cleanliness and Loneliness *She Bopped *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sebasitan Descartes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sebastian is unusual in that most of his descent into being an unlikable person was in pregame. Unfortunately, and on a related note, I feel like he kind of stalled out there. He was an arrogant, violent jerk, but I never quite got enough into his head to have a good idea why. It's too bad, too, because he wasn't an awful character. A lot of his basic writing was good, and he got some good moments. I think with a little bit more focus and attention, Sebastian could've blossomed into a really engaging villain. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students